Winterfilme2014 1
center|link=Kategorie:Film-Guide Auf die letzten Wochen des Kinojahrs 2014 könnt ihr euch sehr freuen, denn es gibt ein tolles Kontrastprogramm zu sehen: Das bombastische Hobbit-Finale steht vor der Tür und auch Ridley Scott hat wieder einen epischen Blockbuster rausgehauen, in dem ordentlich Blut und Tränen fließen. Für alle, in deren Brust eher ein Indie-Herz schlägt gibt es zwei Festivalperlen und auch Woody Allen wird wohl wieder für einige Lacher sorgen, wenn man die Meldungen über dessen Privatleben ausblenden kann und will. Magic in the Moonlight 300px|left Kinostart: 04.12.2014 Regie: Woody Allen Darsteller: Colin Firth, Emma Stone Eine von Woody Allens Paradedisziplinen ist, das Leben der Reichen und Schönen zu entzaubern und all seine Absurditäten unter dem Teppich hervorzuzerren – mit kreativen Ausschmückungen versteht sich. Aber auch die fallen vermutlich geringer aus, als man gemeinhin vermuten würde. Unter diesem Aspekt bietet Magic in the Moonlight wieder ein vielversprechendes Setting. An der Côte d'Azur verbringt die Oberschicht gerne ihre Sommer, doch dieses Jahr bringt eine charmante Störenfriedin das gediegene Leben aus den Fugen. Die Wahrsagerin Sophie zieht ihren gutgläubigen Kunden reihenweise das Geld aus der Tasche. Die nehmen ihr das Ganze nicht mal übel, denn ihre Prophezeiungen wirken in jeder Hinsicht wasserdicht. Der angesehene Illusionist Stanley ist trotzdem überzeugt, dass es sich bei ihr um eine Betrügerin handeln muss und gibt sein Bestes, um sie zu entlarven. Doch irgendwann schleichen sich selbst bei dem erfahrenen Profi Zweifel ein. Emma Stone ist die Rolle des quirligen Mediums wie auf den Leib geschnitten und Colin Firth überzeugt als rationales Gegenstück, das langsam in den Bann des Ungewissen gezogen wird. Das ist sehr unterhaltsam und auch die Nebencharaktere sind von Allen wie gewohnt auf den Punkt genau inszeniert. Was romantische Beziehungen angeht, hat der Filmemacher generell kein Interesse an konventionellen Paarkonstellationen, was für den Humor sehr förderlich ist – hier wirkt die Chemie zwischen den beiden Hauptfiguren allerdings häufig komplett behauptet, was den Zuschauer emotional immer wieder aus der Handlung wirft. Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der fünf Heere 300px|left Kinostart: 10.12.2014 Regie: Peter Jackson Darsteller: Martin Freeman, Ian McKellen, Evangeline Lilly Schnüff schnüff... das war's dann jetzt also... "Tolkiens" (wohl eher Jacksons) Mittelerde-Erzählungen finden mit Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der fünf Heere ein Ende. Nachdem die mutige Gruppe rund um Bilbo Beutlin den garstigen Drachen Smaug in Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde so lange provoziert hat, bis der zu einem verheerenden Racheangriff losflog, müssen sich die Anhänger der verschiedenen Völker nun mit den Konsequenzen herumschlagen. Vor allem Thorin verhält sich alles andere als diplomatisch und kein Vermittlungsversuch kann Früchte tragen. Ein gemeinsamer Feind scheint das einzige zu sein, was Zwergen, Menschen und Elben einander wieder näher bringen kann und danach muss man in Mittelerde ja bekanntlich nicht lange suchen. Alle, die sich die letzten zwei Jahre über die Dreiteilung der Verfilmung des "Der kleine Hobbit"-Romans aufgeregt haben, können das auch nach diesem Teil vermutlich weiter tun. Jaja, ein ganzer Film über einen einzigen Kampf, aufgefüllt mit Nebensächlichkeiten oder kruden Erfindungen aus Peter Jacksons Fantasie. Muss das sein? Natürlich nicht. Würde Tolkien sich im Grabe umdrehen? Ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Freue ich mich trotzdem drauf? NA KLAR! Und wenn Jackson in ein paar Jahren Lust hat, noch ein paar (hundert) Millionen zu verdienen und in zwölf Teilen das Silmarillion zu verfilmen, kann ich nur sagen: "Go for it, Pete!" Die Wolken von Sils Maria 300px|left Kinostart: 18.12.2014 Regie: Olivier Assayas Darsteller: Kristen Stewart, Juliette Binoche, Chloë Grace Moretz Wenn man sich heute noch mal vor Augen ruft, dass Kristen Stewarts Leben einige Jahre von ihrer Hauptrolle in der Twilight-Trilogie und der öffentlichen Beziehung zu ihrem Schauspielkollegen und Objekt der minderjährigen Mädchenbegierde Robert Pattinson bestimmt war, bleibt einem nichts anderes übrig, als vor ihren beruflichen Entscheidungen der letzten Jahre den Hut zu ziehen. Statt sich auf ihrem Erfolg bei der jungen Zielgruppe auszuruhen, hat sie sich an anspruchsvolle Rollen im Indie-Sektor gewagt. In dem beeindruckenden "Camp X-Ray" spielte sie eine Soldatin, die mit den schockierenden Praktiken des US-amerikanischen Militärs in Guantanamo Bay konfrontiert wird und auch wenn ihre Rolle in Die Wolken von Sils Maria nicht ganz so dramatisch ist, erfordert sie doch ein hohes Maß an spielerischem Feingefühl. Im Film geht es um eine erfolgreiche Schauspielerin, der es schwer fällt, sich mit dem Älterwerden abzufinden und dabei zunehmend romantische Gefühle für ihre junge Assistentin (Stewart) entwickelt. In der atemberaubenden Kulisse des Schweizer Alpenortes Sils Maria entwickeln sich zwischen den beiden Frauen vielschichtige Konflikte, die im Mikrokosmos der Beziehungskonstellation wichtige zeitgenössische Fragen, unter anderem nach dem Zusammenspiel von Kunst und Kommerz, verhandeln. Exodus: Götter und Könige 300px|left Kinostart: 25.12.2014 Regie: Ridley Scott Darsteller: Christian Bale, Joel Edgerton, Ben Kingsley Nachdem Ridley Scott sich letztes Jahr mit The Counselor eine kleine Auszeit vom aufwendigen Event-Kino genommen hat, ist er jetzt mit voller Kraft zurück und hat den wohl monumentalsten Streifen seit seinem Gladiator im Gepäck. Die Geschichte von Exodus: Götter und Könige ist eine Interpretation der alttestamentarischen Erzählung des Auszugs der Israeliten aus Ägypten (auch "Exodus" genannt). Bibelfeste Zuschauer sind vermutlich allerdings gut beraten, sich an einigen Stellen von Scotts Adaption die Augen zuzuhalten, denn sowohl der Regisseur als auch seine Schauspieler haben ihre kreative Freiheit bei der Produktion sehr ernst genommen. Biblische Wunder wurden durch erklärbare Naturkatastrophen ersetzt, was ich persönlich für einen nachvollziehbaren Ansatz halte, aber vor allem Christian Bales Betrachtung seiner Rolle des Moses als schizophrenen Horror-Barbaren wird vermutlich besonders in der jüdischen Gemeinde (die in Hollywood bekanntlich nicht gerade klein ist) wohl für einige Ablehnung sorgen. Auch die Tatsache, dass alle Hauptfiguren in diesem Film, der ja eigentlich im alten Afrika spielt, von weißen Schauspielern besetzt wurden, sorgte im Vorhinein schon für großen Unmut. Alle, denen solche Korrektheiten herzlich schnurz sind und die das Ganze einfach als fiktives Werk sehen wollen, können sich aber genüsslich die 3-D-Brille aufziehen und sicher sein, dass die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden garantiert alles andere als langweilig werden. Eine Taube sitzt auf einem Zweig und denkt über das Leben nach 300px|left Kinostart: 01.01.2015 Regie: Roy Andersson Darsteller: Holger Andersson, Nils Westblom Das skandinavische Kino ist für seinen schwarzen Humor und groteske Settings bekannt. Regisseur Anders Thomas Jensen machte mit Kultfilmen wie "Dänische Delikatessen" oder "Adams Äpfel" ein großes Publikum zu Fans seiner düster-absurden Filme und auch dem Schweden Roy Andersson gelang jetzt mit dem goldenen Löwen in Venedig für Eine Taube sitzt auf einem Zweig und denkt über das Leben nach der große Durchbruch. Der Film mit dem sperrigen Titel erzählt die Geschichte von zwei Vertretern für Scherzartikel, die selbst allerdings aussehen, als seien sie gerade der Gruft entstiegen. Auch der Großteil ihrer Mitmenschen wirkt nicht viel frischer und alle gemeinsam bewegen sie sich tapfer durch die monotone Kapitalismuswelt im dunklen Schweden. Die karge Schönheit des Landes passt gut zur Geschichte, doch die Handlung ist universell. In spärlich ausgestatteten Innenräumen entfaltet sich die theatralische Inszenierung in ihrer ganzen Absurdität, ohne einen direkten realistischen Anspruch. Trotzdem wirken die Figuren lebensnäher, als in einem Großteil der Hollywood-Hochglanzproduktionen. Auf seinem starken Konzept ruht sich der Regisseur aber nicht aus – er nimmt seine Figuren ernst und so gelingt es ihm neben all dem wunderbaren Humor, seine antikapitalistischen Denkanstöße tatsächlich eindringlich an den Mann zu bringen. Der Film hat absolutes Kultpotential und ist ein Grund mehr, um sich auf Neujahr zu freuen! Welcher Film interessiert dich am meisten? Magic in the Moonlight Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der fünf Heere Die Wolken von Sils Maria Exodus: Götter und Könige Eine Taube sitzt auf einem Zweig und denkt über das Leben nach